Delikado
Delikado (born Hector Maravilla) is a Spanish professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the Universal Wrestling League. Early life Little is known about Delikado's early life other than he grew up in Cuba with two younger sisters and a brother to a single mother. He lived out most of his teen years working on cars and watching some professional wrestling in his spare time. Urged to make something of himself by family and peers, Delikado left Cuba and moved to an unspecified part of Florida. He was eventually "discovered" by Kurt Noble, a small-time wrestling competitor at the time. Noble noticed that Delikado was indeed a fierce competitor once he was in a ring, and he strongly urged Delikado to think of a wrestling career. With nothing to lose, Delikado trained for about a year before pursuing a wrestling promotion suitable for a newcomer like himself. Professional wrestling career Ultimate Vendetta Wrestling- Debut COMING SOON Kingdom of Pride COMING SOON NWA Grind COMING SOON Quixotic Wrestling League COMING SOON Phenomenal Wrestling Organization After QWL changed management and name, becoming the Phenomenal Wrestling Organization, Delikado was placed alongside Mark in a match against The Outcast for the PWO Tag Titles. The two came out victorious, but co-GM Robert Banks reversed the decision, awarding the titles to The Outcast. This was also PWO's first and last show due to unpopluarity towards a hardcore-based company at the time. Delikado and Mark split after this and Delikado went on a short break to spend time with his family. Universal Wrestling League It wasn't long before Delikado signed with the highly popular Universal Wrestling League after noticing many QWL competitors had done the same. Delikado made his debut in UWL losing to Martin Bernsten. After the match, Delikado was hit over the head by his own bottle of champagne. Delikado's next match was at Pure Aggression where he lost to El Chupacabras Majestuoso after having mist sprayed in his face. The following week, Delikado went up against Bernsten again, this time scoring a victory before trying to smash a bottle over Bernsten's head. The two men were then scheduled two weeks later to a match at Venom vs. Hunter II where they would end their dispute. Delikado was defeated by Jerry McClean the following week but he went on to defeat Bernsten at Venom vs. Hunter II, Ares Guerrero at a TV Taping, and Nick Pickles at Southern Comfort. Delikado's next match talked about more than usual due to the fact that his opponent, Flap Flanagan, had turned heel and many were curious to see how he would turn out. The outcome saw Delikado defeat Flanagan with the Last Call to Cuba. This proved to be enough success, as Delikado received a World Title match against Robbie Venom. While Delikado came up short, it seemed maybe his early string of bad luck was changing. At Three Year Celebration, UWL's final card before taking an offseason, Delikado lost to former fellow Pride member Obscene in the opening match. Delikado is scheduled in a UWL Heritage Title # 1 Contenders match against Kurt Noble, Ares Guerrero, and Flap Flanagan set after the offseason. =Championships and accomplishments= *'Kingdom of Pride' :*KoP Valiant Championship :*KoP Syndicate Championship